Forgiveness
by TheReddishRaccon
Summary: This short story follows the events after Kyell Gold's story "More than a game". It's about Gerrard and Angela marriage issues in a different spin. If you haven't read any of Gold's stories, mainly the title one, you still can enjoy this piece of furry erotica. Story takes place in the world of "Out of Position" by Kyell Gold.


After his little chat with Prince, big and muscular coyote peered at the world passing behind the window. Saying that he'll be fine without his other half was a lie of course. There wasn't much bright of the future for Gerrard without Angela, moreover without his beloved boys. He remembered the old days, when they all were younger and madly in love with each other. Freshly married couple used to have a pleasant sex almost everyday, until Gerrard's career shot up like it has never before. Of course he couldn't let this marvelous opportunity slip away from him, not only for the sake and future of his family, but also for his own contentment. Then all the troubles started. His wife couldn't go with him on the road in a view of his children and house in Chevali. Being lone football player is hard to endure. After every game there were girls waiting for him and the others in the hotel lobby and how could 27 years old, horny male refuse the services of cute, young coyote girl. Letting the past behind him, he knew that there was no other way to make things good with his wife than confronting her. They could put the counselling and phone chatting things aside, but the most important issue for him now was not losing Angela.

Gerrard made his way to his house, from where he's been banned by Angela. Reaching the front door, through the lawn, he didn't spy his sons. Better for his encounter with house bustling female coyote. When he entered the foyer, Angela spotted him almost immediately.

"What are you doing here? I told to leave and spend some time apart from each other!" She hasn't calmed down due to Gerrard's hopes. Also her outfit hasn't changed much. "I don't want to spend time apart, listen Angie, I'm sure we can discuss things and clarify all this mess, but not without talking and being apart" his intentions were commenndable but Angela's were on the contrary side.

"You know, I'm sick of talking and 'clarifying' the mess you've been doing for 6 or so years, I have forgiven you so many times that I can't even count, but you having secret family behind my back is too much, don't you think?" she asked her husband a rhetorical question. He has been struggling for an answer for couple of seconds but couldn't find a proper one. "I know what you've been through but please try understand me, I-" he was cut with a sharp and artificial laugh "I've been understanding you all the time since you got drafted. And what I have after this all sacrifice?" another rhetorical question, that needn't to be answered. Gerrard, rather than trying to answer his wife's accusations, he quickly leaped to her and grabed her by wrists. "Listen Angie, I love you and I love the boys. I can't live without you, you asked me If I could throw away my football career, the answer is yes. I'm old...well old in a football way. I have maybe two or three years of playing ahead of me. How could it overweight the rest of my life with you? How could I throw away such beautiful woman like you." this confession bewildered Angela. She sighed and looked into her husband's eyes. "You're saying this, because it's the spur of the moment."

"No, I mean it. I want you and our family, nothing else in my life. I have played enough." Gerrard had to go over it a few times before admitting it. "We should try one more time Angie, one last time" The female coyote had trouble with considering with this situation, but she knew that life without Gerrard would not be the same and If he could keep his promise, there could be even bright future ahead of them. She twisted his wrists in her hand and said. "So, you're promising me that you will not fool around any more and not hide anything else from me, right?" Gerrard felt only relief after this and put his hand on Angela's shoulder "Definitely" was his only and last response, before catching his now slowly crying wife into a soft and lovely embrace. The reunited couple were hugging for a bit, Angela has calmed herself. Thinking about the situation Gerrard offered "What do you say, we watch a movie tonight. A romantic movie?". It was a magnificent idea for making up for all those years. A flash of thought was going through Angela's mind, slowly making her approach her husband's muzzle. Last time they kissed was at christmas. Two years ago. She has forgotten the taste of his well-build muzzle and his tongue filling her mouth.

Nothing. Nothing could spoil the moment of reunion, nothing beside a bunch of noisy kids, emerging in the foyer, where their parents stood.

"Hey daddy! Look what I've mastered!" yelled agitated Mike, showing his father a trick with his multiple signed ball. Gerrard took a proud look at his children and hugged them, saying "Wow, amazing Mike. Keep it and you'll make a great football player someday, even better than me" he said with a chuckle. Young coyote smiled at his father and respond "Thanks dad, I know I'll do". Gerrard hugged both of them and turned his head back to Angela, when the boyed emerged into the kitchen, expecting some kind of dinner or other meal. "I'm going for some shopping for tonight. Popcorn and snacks" Male coyote said to his partner's ear, while she went to the kitchen to feed her starving boys.

Gerrard settled his things in the bedroom upstairs, fortunately he hasn't taken anything for his living in hotel yet, he hopes, that there'll be no need for it. After changing shirt into fresh one, he made his way downstairs, passing by kitchen and taking a look at his boys munching at their dinner. Going shoping wasn't his chore, never before has he been for any shoping, at least not without his wife. He took what was needed: popcorn and snacks, but making his way to the till, alcohol counter has caught his attention. Angela has never been type of drinker or anything like that, but Gerrard thought, that she surely will apprciate presence of bottle of wine. He grabbed a nice white wine which Angela would like and made it to the till and then to his house. Day rolled to the evening. Gerrard spent a bit of time with Mike and Jaren since they haven't seen each other a lot during season. He was happy that Angela hasn't insisted on him staying out of household, like she said 'for better understanding'. When the boys were asleep in their rooms, the time for mirital reunion has come. Gerrard and Angela were sitting on big, cozy sofa in livingroom, unfortunetaly separately for now. Big flat and curved TV was displaying some romance movie, which watching they should be hugged or something in this way in Gerrard's mind. When the movie started reaching to its ending and final kissing scene under naked and starry welkin, he started to slowly approach his pillow-hugging wife. She pretended like she didn't see his willingness, but soon enough was met in a soft embrace of her husband's strng arms around her warm body. Angela's couldn't say If she was ready for this yet. After all he cheated on her in the most foul way and has been hiding the results of his infidelity for years. But like her husband, she couldn't imagnine her life without him in it, mostly for the sake of her boys. She didn't want them to be brought up without father. Gerrard saw his wife's hesitations and hugged her stronger, burying his nose in the fur of her neck. "I don't think we're this okay to be intimate Ger" but Gerrard couldn't think about the past,but tried to savour the moment and hugged her persistently "you are talking too much" he said and collpsed his lips into hers.

First, Angela started making muffled sounds of reluctance, but soon enough she gave up and melted into the kiss with her husband. She didn't remember tha last time they kissed, but it didn't have any matter right now. Gerrard bit her lower lip to signal her for acces for his tongue, which she gladly facilitated. Wet noises of kissing started to float in the room, mixing with the TV in the background. They were kissing passionately until Gerrard broke the kiss to look at his beloved wife and said, "we still got the wine", ANgela noded and with a smile stood up from the couch to take corkscrew from the kitchen and open the bottle of smelly white wine. It was her favourite chardonnay. She poured two big glasses of alcoholic drink and headed to her husband, handing in his glass. Both of them new, that a bit of alcohol will surely help them open themselves and loose their barriers. "So...um, are we good now?" Gerrard asked, couldn't bear the anticipation of the lack of knowledge. Angela peered out of her glass, tasting the wine, she said,"I don't know Ger, If you could keep your promise." That wasn't sufficient enough for Gerrard's expectations, but good enogh to wind down a bit. "Do I live in the hotel?" he made a puppy eyes to his wife but she responded simply and expressionlessly, "No" and returned to drinking her wine, at which Gerrard did the same. When the credits started to go on the screen, a little tipsy couple decided to watch another movie, but not without opening second bottle of grape sherbet. Time passed, when the movie reached its ending, Gerrard undertook another try to be affecionate with his wife. He made it slowly to her on his knees and embraced her. This time, after drinking two bottles of wine, Angela wasn't so tense and soon enough the hug became a kissing session. For the second time the almost broken up couple tries to reunite. They are exploring their mouths with hungry tongues, emanating wet, sloppy sounds. They broke the kiss and looked at each other, Gerrard was the one to break the hovering silence,"bedroom?" his question needn't to be answered. Angela put their glasses at coffee table in front of them and lied sexual style on he sofa, smirking and purring "So take me, yote" without unecessary asking, Gerrard took his wife bridal style, being careful not to bump her head on the walls and made his way towards upstairs bedroom. As soon as they have hit the place, the couple rolled on the bed, kissing roughly, forgetting about the world. Only their presence mattered right now, nothing was important. Nothing beside their children.

With a quick move, Angela shoved Gerrard aside, bewilderment was cracking across male coyote's face, soon he understood his wife's actions when Mike burst in their room, looking at now separated parents, pretending it's just normal evening. "Mommy, I can't sleep" the young child said to his mother, giving sign to Angela that she has to prepare a hot milk for him and also she has to abandon her partner for a bit. While Angela was absent, Gerrad had a while to reconsider the situation and probably his life. Looking at the ceiling, he recalled Angela's words about her sacrifice and patience with him. Only then it hit him how precious and wiped out was his wife, after all it's her who had risen his children. And after all of this her repaid her with cheating and secret family behind her back. He knew that he has to atone for her in some way, and he also knew in which way. The coyote was preparing to have sex with his wife. Not that he hasn't had any intimacy with her but right now it felt as odd as he was doing it with some stranger. It was this way due to his absence during the season and also because his ignorance toward her. In a couple minutes Angela has come back and quickly snuggled back into cozy and warm bed, next to her husband. "He's sleeping. Will be till noon tomorrow. I gave him extra chocolate to his milk" how sweet and carying she was, and he couldn't appreciate this, Gerrard thought. Trying to relax and not thinkink too much right now, not to spoil the moment, he ambraced and pinned his wife, so he was on top and rubbed nose with hers. "Mommy has to take care of daddy too" he winked his eyebrows at her. Angela smiled a sexy and cute at the sa,e time smile and pecked his lips, as a prelude to proper kiss. "Will do" and she tightly connected lips with her husband, immediately pushing her tongue in his muzzle.

The pheromones of lustful couple were flowing like mad around them, as they were kissing each other on bed. The kiss was delicate but also passionate and rough. A perfect kiss they haven't savoured since christmas, two years ago under the mistletoe. Gerrard was doing amazing work with his flesh in her mouth, which she appreciated with softly accumulating moans and paws clutched at the back of his head. There was no better sensation in this world than two lovers, making up for their mistakes in life. The couple broke the kiss to look at each other's eyes. Summoning the moment, Gerrard decided to say simply "You're beautiful an-" but was cut by his wife reaching for his dick, slowly poking out of thick sheath, right into soft pads of Angela. "Quit the flattery". Angela started to rub along his penis with her paw. Now fully erected Gerrard could feel his precum slowly making its way out of his urethra. Feeling his wife's need for sex, he asked her, "Never before have you been this intimate, what has happened?". She stopped immediately and took a glance at Gerrard's face for understanding. "Aren't you satisfied now" her face only showed mix of bewilderement and anxiety, quickly her concerns were dispeled, "No, no. everything's right, I mean, I'm little..um..surprised?" Angela's face beamed with toothy grin, "No need for being surprised, we want to make things good between us, right?" this questions needn't any answers so Angela continued, "And there is no other way of making up than having old time sex"

She made it quickly back to massaging his rock-hard disk, as Gerrard started to produce soft moans sounds. Angela gripped her husband's neck and hiked up herself on it, only to whisper into the one of his big ears. "Lie on your back, honey". As told, Gerrad did without any hesitations and lied comfortably on his back, over the soft pillows of their king sized bed. Giving him a quick peck on the bedriveled lips, Angela looked down, only to see his exposed dick and testicles. That was her destination. She made it quick to grab his organ in her paws and massage it with stroking from the bottom to the top, where precum was dripping like waterfall. Stroking his member, she was overwhelmed with thoughts of past, when this kind of activity was the couple's daily routine. Having hands soaked with salty liquid, Angela deiced to give it a lick. So she licked from the thick and round know to the pointy tip of the flesh she got in her soft hands. The taste was like she knew, salty and very Gerrardish, but it felt kind new to her, because last time when she gave his husband a work of her mouth was when they were tryig for Mike, right before Gerrard's infidelity. Thinkink of which, she cleared her mind in a moment, taking his tip into her muzzle and receiving a groa of joy from her husband. Salty and oily liquid started to flow more vivaciously, giving her tongue a familiar taste. Angela used to give Gerrard blowjobs every time before the had sex, so she was very apted in it. After giving his tip a little teasing, finally she took the whole length into her warm muzzle. Working with her tongue around the hard meat gave Gerrard a lot of joy and pleasure. He may have received a lot of blowjobs from other girls, but noone could replace his wife. She was number one in the world for him. Soon the tension bacame unbearable in a pleasant way, he started to pant from the amount of received pleasure. His balls crushing with delicate female muzzle, full of hard and broad cock. Meanwhile, Angela was tasting a lot of salty preum,flowing from the tip, right on the back of her throat. She began to swirl her soft and warm tongue around his meat, reaching the knot from time to time, giving her lover extremely good sensations going throughout his body and racing heart. Having the wine drunk made her being without any psychical or physical barriers blocking her, she could only focus on satisfying her husband. From the Gerrard's side, the feeling oh her tongue making its way around the base of his dick gave him a lot of deep plausure and joy. He started to feel his load buidling inside his testicles. When everything was on the path toward the shot, Angela suddenly stopped and looked at Gerrard from his pelvis. He didn't know what was happening, but before anyone could break the silence, Angela grabbed one his now fully loaded balls and placed it in her mouth, gently sucking, not to hurt it with her sharp teeth and fangs. Working amazingly, she press the socketed testicle up and down to her palate with her tongue, making Gerrad shiver. The tension and nedd of orgasm became very urgent, male coyote opened his mouth and say "Angie, I don't think I'll last any longer", she glanced at him and swallowed the whole length, having his thick knot collapsed with the hems of her lips. Big, hanging balls tensed up and in the blink of an eye, the back of Angela's subtle throat was covered in warm semen.

Splurt after splurt, he sent multiple and thick ropes of cum in his wife's muzzle, filling her mouth this much, she couldn't swallow all of it and let a bit out of her puffed muzzle. Gerrard took a grip on her head from the back, forcing her on his cock and making her gag a bit with his seed splurting from the tip and a bit dripping down her chin, on the bed. Reaching the end of his fabulous orgasm, Gerrard looked at her and then on the covers, laughing a bit. They are nearly at the half of their reuniting activities and the sheets already need to be changed. Not that it was a significant issue right now, but just the ironical situation made hip laugh, because they haven't had any sexual activities in a while, precisely the last time they made love was when they were trying for Mike, which was about seven years ago, but when the have finally decided to make up for all those years, they have nearly broken the bed just with a blowjob. But what kind of blowjob. It could have been presented as masterwork. Summaring his thoughts, the only conclusion has to be that he was or still is very blind to not esteem his wife. Those beautiful curves and cute muzzle. Laying on the bed with her man, Angela started to wipe the remnants of potent cream from the corners of her lips, when she was done, Gerrad was the one to pull her to him, holding her by hands. He rubbed his nose with hers and said "That was indescribable" she smiled herself, but a sense of sorrow overcame her for a while, "And you had to cheat on me to pick it out.." sadness drew across Gerrard's face, "No, don't misunderstand me honey. You know how the way it is, on the road I mean. Everyone picks up girls, and I stand lonely by the corner." You're not a kid to need attention and new clit everyday" Angela responded rather roughly, takieng the mood down a bit. "I haven't had a new clit everyday. I would have taken you on the road with me If not the boys. Not saying that they are a weight for me but still...you know...it's impossible right now" Trying to avoid Gerrard's lousy excuses, she shut him up with a short but efficient kiss and said to him, "I know everything, Ger. It's just that...I don't know. If you had to, you at leat could have done it with other species, rather than with coyote. I have coped with you fooling around, but having secret cubs is too much. Anyway, let's drop the past behind us, what's done cannot be undone" with a wise sentence she ended the discussion about the mistakes he has done and focused on each other bodies.

Only then did Gerrard start to smell the sweet scent. The familiar scent that made him do the major mistake. Undeniably Angela was in heat. Is this why she had let him drag her into bed? Not dwelling on that, Gerrard looked at her, Angela knew that he was now aware of her state. She deliberately put on a Chanel perfume, to not tempt her husband off the cuff. "I'm afraid we cannot go any further, honey." Angela said, implying on the fact, that sha may be pregnant after their lovemaking session. Gerrard looking at her, took a quick look at the painting in front of his head to tidy up his thoughts. He was there, with her. It was now or never thing. "You have always said, that you want a daughter" he now could watch her shocked but remotely happy face expression. 'And I didn't give you the one in the first place" still recovering from the shocking statement she gathered herself and replied, "I'm not harbouring a grievance against you" Uncomfortable silence hovered in the room, "But I wouldn't complain having one" Smile made its way back on her muzzle, Angela replied enthusiastically, immediately connecting her lips with Gerrard's. Their tongues bound together once more in a deep and full of love kiss. Of course it was obvious that they knew it was not in the bag, that they'll have daughter or Angela could not be pregnant after just one time. After all they had to put a lot of effort in 'making' Mike a couple years ago. They broke the kiss and Gerrard began to touch her wet, smelly folds. Only sensations he could feel against his paw was hotness and desire from his lover in the bed. With determined movement, he pushed his two fingers deep in her womb, caressing her inner sides and making her pant. Angela took a grip of the pillows and hem of the covers, while Gerrard was fingering her. "Quit the teasing" the female coyote commanded to her husband and he did as told. Taking out his sweet-humidified fingers, Gerrard gripped her by waist to place her in a convenient position for mating. Angela favoured this, by taking her position right under Gerrad, so he had a wide acces to her hole of bliss. But before anything could happen, Gerrard spat on his hand a good puddle of saliva to lubricate himself, as long as they didn't have any lubricants in the house. He did it not to make her sore for the whole next day, which has happened some times. He didn't want to put off his wife after a long period of sex abstemiousness. Making his meat wet and nice to slide, he became to put it in Angela's vagina. Starting slowly, she rested the tip on the sensitive walls, making sure she was comfortable. The tip was slowly entering the hole but before it could get there fully, he retreated it, on purpose to make this time even better. On the contrary to Gerrard, in Angela's judgement they were far after the foreplay and could boldly get into action. "I told you to quit the teasing" she chased him up, meeting with calm voice of him,"Easy honey, I'm working on it". Now having no doubts what his wife wanted now, the tenderness wasn't quite necessary. He grabbed his penis one more time and shoved it right into her, feeling her voice with pleasure.

Angela squirmed with joy on the bed, starting to moan a bit and grabbed the covers more tightly. From looking at the ceiling, she decided to close her eyes and enjoy the moment, while Gerrard was slowly starting to speed up his movements. The precum began to drip more expansively, giving good lubrication itself. He was now pounding her like a mad dog, grabbing one of her boobs occasionally. "Angela...mhhh" he moaned, almost pressing his mouth to hers, building unity with her body."Ohhh...yes, yes!. Just like this. Don't you ever stop" her response showed that she was utterly satisfied. "I..wonder..uh" Gerrard was trying to form a little conversation with his lover. "Why haven't we done already...ohh" the question mixed with other mating sounds and scents. "I gue..ohh..ss you had to..mhh..to cheat on me ..uhh..to find out what I h-hh-ide for you" having no deire to look ceaselessly into the past and his mistakes, he roughly took her by the back of her head and pressed his muzzle to hers, melting in a deep kiss. It was a kiss full of love and forgiveness from Angela's side and full of understanding for Gerrard. Not too long, but efficient kiss. They got back to mating after their intermediate reconcilement. Gerrard could easily feel his testicles building next, probably bigger load in themselves. Frankly, he hasn't expected that he may have another child after this one night, but in his mind it was the only way to compensate Angela for his years of infidelity and unfaithfulness. Not that he didn't want to have a daughter but it was just not planned, besides it wasn't certain that If Angela's pregnant, it will be daughter. Getting back to making love with his wife, he started to preparing her clit to take his big knot, begging for entrance. The air in the room was overwhelmed with sweet ragrance of woman in heat and lovemaking. Reaching her last remnants of energy, Angela took a strong grip at Gerrard's neck and hung around him, while he was finishing with her.

"Cum in me sweetie...I want to feel you flooding me with your seed" she moaned right to his ear, licking it and giving him the courage to fill her with potent semen. He couldn't take the pressure and, as follows, his testicles tightened and he gave her everything he got. Tightening his balls, he started to squirm a thick and long ropes of dense cum straight into her womb. Extremely waves of joy started to flow through her beatiful body, put on the big bed. Gerrard, accustomed to the feeling of his wife, nevertheless it has been a wonderful and quite new, because he hasn't had any sex with her in a long period of time. Rope after rope of a permeant seed has been sent straight to her flesh, making her scream with delight, as her own orgasmic liquids started to mix with her husband's. Gerrard has released a few more splurts down into her before collapsing on her hot and shivering body, chilling after a great sex and even better orgasm. So did his wife. When he was regaining his strength after a little effort of intimacy, Angela grabbed his big head and placed a loving kiss on his lips, to show her appreciation. They didn't need any other entertainment than each other's presence, looking in their eyes like teenagers after their first time. Gerrard was the first one to break the love trace, "So..I assume we're starting everything over?" he asked his lover with hope for another chance, this time he wasn't going to waste it like he did many times before. Angela gathered up herself and sat on the bed, leaning back on the wall behind the bed. "It depends on you, If you'd like to" she wanted to say more but was in an instant interrupted by Gerrard, "Of course I want to, how can I not"..."By starting over I mean you stoping messing around on the road for good. Also you must spend more time with me and the boys, they're still young and immature. They need father. They need you" listening to his wife's wmotional speech made him a little touched. He placed his head at the level of Angela's and reassured her, "I promise. If I fail, I'll be gone forever. I promise" almost sobbing, he met Angela's forehead with his fur ander chin. The couple, finally reunited after the years of affairs drifted into peaceful slumber, having each other for the final and time, it has occured to them that sometimes something has to be messed to produce greater good.


End file.
